Midnight Encounter to Midnight Love to a new start
by justplainoldme24
Summary: When Mary goes to Joey's back patio and she sees Joey with Natalia and Joey sees Mary. Will Mary look into Joey's eyes and believe him or will it be the end? It's a MUST READ! Most chapters are rated T while others are rated M  labelled .Recommended Songs
1. Chapter 1 Encounter to ? Rated M

_**READ READ READ READ THIS THIS THIS THIS!**_

Hey it's me Another Cinderella Story...if you read my profile then I have talked about the introduction of my new story! Well plz read all, it's really good but that's your decision! Recommended song means to listen to the song chosen for the chapter to set a mood! Rated M or 'M' means the story contains some sexual things going on! plz enjoy!

Chapter 1 ...Recommended Song: Ne-yo - Closer

Midnight Encounter to Midnight Love...to a whole new start...

After Mary received the beautiful, divine, radiant red roses from Joey, she personally asked Tami for a favor that she drives Mary to Joey's house. Of course Tami agreed to this idea. Mary notify Tami that Joey will drive her home. Tami wished her luck as she left.

"Boy, how romantic is Joey? Surprising me with red roses and -" Mary was saying in her mind till she was interrupted by seeing the most shocking sight in her life. Joey, out of all the girls with him - she thought it would be her - but it was Natila. Her heart started beating out of rhythm. The tempo going fast and beats are rushing in. The waterworks were set on all the way to her eyes, soft tears stream down her eyes.

Mary didn't want to believe that Joey was with her but the evidence...was right in front of her. Natilia in a cocktail dress just saying that she's ready to get laid. Joey locked eyes into her and moved away but kept returning to her. Then he's eyes reflected through the glass door and saw Mary's soft, swollen, watery eyes.

Mary's heart jumped and just started walking away. Later she heard her name being said in Joey's lovely masculine voice. Then Mary started running until Joey's hand caught Mary's elbow. "Whoa..wha...what are you doing here Mary?" I wanted to suprise you Joey and then I caught Natalia and you...well...what's she's wearing pretty much sums it up." "Mary I-" "Joey, it's okay," Joey started looking curious, "I know that you really liked her and it was foolish of me to think you like me...for me. Good-bye." With that Mary left but on her way she tripped on some garbage cans and her knee got hurt, not severely.

"Ow my knee!" Mary said in a whisper. "Joey!" Mary overheard Natalia call Joey's name.

"Look Natalia we got to talk!" Mary carefully overheard Natalia and Joey. "First of all, I thought I made an understanding, we are over. I'm in love with Mary, since the moment I danced with her, meet her, and somewhat close to kissing her. She's my love and thanks to you I got to win her back hopefully at school! GOOD-BYE Natalia!" Natalia gasped and left as soon as Natalia starting to walk the opposite direction of Joey, who went back to his bed and starting sighing really hard.

As Natalia left, Mary slowing starting getting up, easing the pain of her knee, she limbed all the way to Joey's window. She knocked on the window. "I don't want to talk to anyone now!" Joey softly screamed. "Not even to me?" Joey's eyes shot up. He turned around and said softly, "Mary?" Mary slightly nodded. Joey open the window as soft tears fell. Mary wiped them and said, " I'm so sorry Joey." Tears came into her eyes and Joey pulled her in for a hug. Both sobbed very softly then they both looked to each other eyes and started slowly closing them and faces began to get towards each other. Then, the most magical kiss.

The kiss grew more intense, Joey, breathless, asked, " Mary are you sure?" Mary nodded. Joey carried Mary bridal style all the way to his bedroom and starting kissing even more tense. Mary whined her hands in Joey's hair as Joey started moving down towards Mary's neck, kissing it softly. Lifting up and starting removing each other clothes both were naked.

Joey took this advantage by sucking hard on Mary's breasts. Mary moaned really hard while Joey kept sucking as well as putting one, then two fingers in her. Joey started kissing softly from Mary's chest to her stomach and then put her in his mouth. Mary screamed with pleasure. "OH Joey!" Joey started licking all over her body and moved back up to her mouth and started kissing her. Mary flipped Joey, who was surprised by the way she flipped, starting kissing Joey's six pack. Joey moaned, "Mary your turn me on!" Mary giggled and moved all the way down, licking. Mary moved all the way to Joey's penis and put him in HER mouth. "Mary!" Mary moaned as her motion moved into a faster pace.

"Are you ready?" Joey said flipping Mary and lifting leg while meeting her entrance with his entrance. Mary nodded. Joey started moving, Mary was calm but Joey could tell that Mary was in pain. "Do you want me stop?" Joey asked. Mary shook her head and said, "KEEP GOING!" Joey went all the way and when he realized he can't go any further, he kissed Mary notifying her that the pain is over. Joey started moving in a soft rhythm while putting his mouth on her breasts. Mary moaned to the pleasure of him teasing her.

"Faster and harder!" Mary choked out. Joey did what she asked and she started moaning. Then Joey started moaning as he moved even harder. He collapsed on Mary carefully and they both breathed really hard. "Oh man, I'm really hot." "Yeah we need to cool off. Hey! I got an idea." "What?" "You'll see!" Joey said. Joey carried Mary to the swimming pool. He slowly sat in the the shallow end and climbed in with Mary in his hands and arms.

"This is a really good idea Joey, to cool off." Mary said smirking at him. Joey started to kiss Mary slowly and starting positioning himself in her and went for it. Mary broke off the kiss and moaned. "Oh Joey!' Joey kept going on and on. But after a few minutes they both heat up the water and decided to hold each other in their arms. "Oh Joey, I'm so sorry that I just blew up like that." Mary started giving soft sobs. Joey was shocked. "Mary I should say sorry, for Natalia breaking, I didn't really knew, honest." "Oh Joey." Joey kissed her softly as he pulled her legs toward his waist but just kept kissing.

Mary felt shivers and Joey suggested to get out of the pool. He held Mary in his arms and made way for the bed. Joey laid Mary on the bed as he went on the other side. He pulled the comforters over him and Mary all the way as Mary flipped to Joey's chest resting her hand on him. Joey slept peacefully.

The next morning, Mary woke up and tried to hold Joey closer but her grasp left her nowhere. She gasped, "Joey?" Mary sat up holding covers around her. "Joey?" She getting frightened called his name again. Joey appeared with one hand behind his back. "Joey?" Joey smiled, looking all dressed took his arm that was behind him and revealed to Mary a beautiful rose. "Oh Joey." "Come on we going somewhere. Get dressed, we got to go to school." Joey winked at Mary who smiled brightly.

Later at school, Joey was riding in his porsche while Mary decided to walk to school. Natalia was watching Mary looking down but happy to see that Joey was single. Joey saw Mary and shouted out her name. Natalia smiled knowing Mary will walk away but her smiled dropped when she saw Mary walking towards Joey who hugged her and kissing her softly. "Last night was amazing!" Joey said softly then both him and Mary looked at Natalia. Who was angry and just ran off. The bell rang and Joey and Mary walk with each other hand by hand.


	2. Chapter 2 Engagement Rated M

Chapter 2...Recommended Song: John Legend (Andre 3000) - Green Light

There was only two weeks of school left till graduation and senior year ending, Mary couldn't wait for that time. She was going to be in the Manhattan Dance Academy and Joey was there for her all the way. Mary was sitting at the steps outside of her room just thinking about of her future. Joey was just lying on his bed in his house, instead of parents house I thought it would be more romantic if it's his own house, thinking about that night Mary and Joey made love.

"Man that was so...so magical and so much better because it was with someone that he really love but even though it was his first time he wouldn't care if it was just her all the time." He was thinking in his mind.

"Man I don't want to be apart from her all the time. I got to ask her to be with me but not by scaring her."

The next morning at school, Joey was late for school. Mary was riding with Tami talking about their future. When they got to school they saw Dustin and Tami kissed him before Mary asked him if he knew where Mary was. Dustin kept quiet so he shook his head.

After 4 hours Joey send a Mary a text message saying for Joey to meet Mary at his swimming pool near the back patio. Mary made sure it was from Joey by checking the caller id. It was especially Joey who sent the message. Mary smiled and replied to the text with a question, "Where are you?"

Joey received the text and smiled then he texted to Mary. "YOU'LL SEE!"

Later that night Mary got a ride from Dustin and dropped him off to Joey's back patio. She got off and thanked Dustin and Tami, who drove off to...well you know.

Mary walked all the way to swimming pool where she saw Joey dressed in a formal clothing. "Joey?" Joey turned around and smiled at Mary. "Hey Mary." "What's going on?" Joey sighed. "Mary-" "Oh my gosh! You're breaking up with me aren't you?" "What! No way! I would never want to hurt you as I know you would never want to hurt me as well. Anyways like I was saying. Mary since I knew you, I felt like I knew you for such a long time and when we made love, it was so magical! But I want us to have the best dating life then something else," Joey got down on one knee and whispered to Mary, "I sent a text message for Natalia to come to the roses near the pool that way she'll know that you are my life."

Mary smiled as she cornered her eye to the roses and saw Natalia peeking out. Joey also saw and continued, "I wish the whole world was here to see this but it's just you and me. Mary Santiago you mean the whole world to me and I love you, we don't have to do this now but I want to keep this as a promise. Will you marry me?"

Both Mary and Natalia were shocked. Natalia was shaking her head, mouthing no, and getting the same look from the previous time.

Mary said one word that made Natalia left, yes. Joey got up on the knee, standing on his feet. "I don't want you staying with those creatures oh and Domifreak." Both Joey and Mary laughed. "Will you move in with me then move into my Manhattan home near the dance academy?" Joey said smiling. Mary was speechless and tears come into her eyes saying yes.

Joey started grinning as well as Mary. Joey reached for Mary lips as so did Mary and shared a marvelous, passionate kiss. They both leaned and fell in the pool. Mary started rotating in a circle taking off Joey's clothing as so did Joey. They successfully got all the clothing off each other and starting kissing everywhere.

Joey went for Mary's neck and then her breasts. Mary was moaning. Joey wanted to speed it up since it was a school night, Mary agreed. Joey positioned himself in front of Mary and asked if she was ready. Mary nodded. Joey slowly pushed himself in, but there was less pain thanks to the water. Joey keep thrusting in and out of Mary and both of them were moaning with pleasure.

Joey and Mary let go and just had fun in the pool splashing water at each other. Joey came up and carried Mary, lifting her up. Mary loved the sight of the roses the city lights, the moon, candle lights and the song he was playing, Green Light and All for you. Joey still spinning in a slow rotation and gently pulling her down to his arms. His eyes sparkled as so did hers. Their face got serious and shared yet another kiss.

Joey said that they should head over to her house...well room and pack everything their...tomorrow. Mary giggled at the thought and nodded her head. Joey carried, bridle style, Mary to his bed and just kept kissing there as he laid her on the bed.

Then they fell asleep but what they didn't know is that Natalia, Brit and Bree came to the back patio as Natalia tried to break in again but was stopped at the sight of Mary resting her head on Joey's chest. The comforters almost covering them, she could tell the Joey was naked. Natalia was raging with jealously while Brit and Bree was wishing it was them with Joey. They all left with anger and rage but they decided to accept it for now.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving day and graduation 'M'

Chapter 3 Recommended Song: Michael Jackson - Don't stop till you get enough

Joey and Mary woke up early at 5:30 a.m. and got dressed and headed to Mary's house and got piles of boxes. They started packing really fast in the box from the drawers and the closet. Then packed all the electronics and pictures but left the furniture there. It was 7:30 a.m. and Mary left a note it says:

Dear Domifreak and Brit Brat 1 and Bree Brat 2,

I went to live with Joey, so no longer do I work for you. I left all the furniture there but took everything and empty everything. Good luck trying to get your way through the house.

Oh and by the way good news...well not for you so bad news...I'm marring Joey hopefully soon!

HAVE FUN!

-Mary Santiago - Mary Parker

;D

Mary rode with Joey back to his house and put the boxes in trunk to his room and will unpack it later. Mary and Joey later head back to school and they both agreed at graduation they will tell Dustin and Tami.

Two weeks past by and it was graduation. The party:

"Hey Joey! This is one sick party!'' Dustin said. "Yeah!" Tami added. "Hey Dustin, Tami, Joey and I have something to tell you guys." "Yeah?" Tami said. "Me and Joey are getting married but not now but soon!" Tami squealed and both Tami and Dustin hugged Joey and Mary. Joey said that they're going to head home. Tami and Dustin said their goodbyes and Joey and Mary headed to Joey's porsche. When they headed on Berkly Road, Joey took a left instead of a right. "Joey where are we going?" "You'll see." Joey said holding on to Mary's hand. Mary sighed and said, "Okay."

Mary rested her head on Joey's shoulder while Joey continued to drive. 15 minutes later, Joey pulled up to the Chateauberry Hotel (Made-Up), one of the richest and hottest hotel in L.A.

"Okay we're here!" "Joey! I..I can't believe this." "Good thing too I planned this two weeks before when I was buying the engagement." Joey went up to the secretary who smiled very proudly. "Hi reservation for Parker, Joey Parker." "Hold on...yep here it is. Elevator to floor 23, Penthouse suite #3." She said handing over the key. "Thanks!" Joey took the key and took Mary to the elevator.

When they got to the floor, Joey put his hands on Mary's eyes, covering them. When he unlocked the doors and opened them. Mary saw the beautiful penthouse, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She spun and kissed Joey. Joey carried Mary bridal style while closing the door and went all the way to the bedroom. Joey put Mary down on the bed while kissing her, he broke apart and said he'd be right back.

Joey left Mary alone, she got up and undressed herself which left her in a long spagetti straps tank top with a bra and underwear underneath. Joey came in and saw Mary, well you got rid of the fun part for me. Mary giggled. She saw Joey holding two martini glasses but with coke in them. Joey handed one to her and she clink glasses with him and took a sip.

They both put the glasses down and Joey held on to Mary while kissing lightly on her neck. Joey took off the tank top and started cupping her bra. Mary got loose of his tie and took off his jacket and dress shirt, revealing his six pack. Mary starting touching and rubbing, Joey moaned.

Joey unhooked Mary's bra and started sucking hard while his hands moved to her underwear. They move their hips to the rhythm while pulling Mary's underwear down and unbuckling Joey's belt and moving both his pants and boxers down. Joey moved to Mary's clit and started sucking softly. Mary moaned with pleasure tossing her head from side to side. Later Joey started to lift Mary legs and bent down kissing her while thrusting into her. "OH Joey!" Mary moaned his name while Joey moaned her name. They went on and on till half and hour. After that they just laid in the arms.

Joey and Mary both put on a robe and got up. "Oh Mary I love you so much and I'm glad I chose you and you're going to be my wife." Mary smiled her famous cute smile and slowly kissed Joey.

Mary was about to go back under the covers, until Joey stopped her and took her hand and direct her to the main room. Taking a remote and with one button the blinds open and the view was...spectacular! Then another remote, with one push of a button a song started playing but at a soft volume. The song was Green Light once again and they danced with each other. "Mary you're a great dancer!" "You're not half bad yourself!" Joey laughed.

It was a perfect end to a night.


	4. Chapter 4 MANHATTAN!

Chapter 4 Recommended Song: Jay-z/ Alicia Keys - Empire State of Mind

Mary and Joey were sleeping peacefully in their bed. Joey woke up, receiving a shiver after they left the window open last night. Joey pulled the comforters even higher but he couldn't go back to sleep. So if he couldn't go to sleep then Mary couldn't go to sleep. Joey reached for Mary's neck slowly sucking and kissing it. Mary woke up giggling saying, "Morning to you too!"

"Joey what do you want to do?" "Well we could stay in bed all day or we can go and hang out in Manhattan?" Joey said smiling.

"Manhattan eh?" Mary said. "Well I like to know what Manhattan is like!" "Then Manhattan is!" Joey said very proudly.

Joey and Mary got dressed and checked out of the hotel. They headed into Joey's porche and drove to his private jet where they flew all the way to Manhattan.

Joey and Mary stepped out of the jet and went into the limo that was waiting for them. Joey and Mary saw all kinds of places and then they saw the Manhattan Dance Academy.

"Oh my gosh! It's big and gorgeous!" Mary exclaimed. Joey laughed, "Yeah...it is but it's not perfect...till you're in it." "Oh Joey." Mary lean in to kiss Joey. Joey gladly accepted.

2 weeks later...

"Ok we're here!" Joey said while putting his brakes on the porsche. "Where are we exactly Joey?" Mary said while giggling with her eyes closed. "Hold on." Joey stepped out of his car and went to Mary's side of the car and open the door. "Alright, open your eyes."

Mary open her eyes and saw the hugest building of where the richest lives. Mary was shocked to see this. Then Joey carried her bridal style into the suite place and headed to their penthouse.

When Mary saw the penthouse, she couldn't stop admiring it. Joey carried Mary to the bedroom. "We always got to start with the bedroom?" Mary said smirking at Joey. "Well we got to christen our new place!" Mary giggled as Joey carried her to the bedroom.

**_Every single day_**, Joey and Mary made love because they were in love. In fact, everyday when you pass their suite, here's what you hear:

"Oh Joey! YES! YES! OH Joey FASTER! OHH...J-Joey!"

and this...

"Mary! YESSS...OH Mary...JE...Mary!"


	5. Chapter 5 Doctors visit

Chapter 5

A year and 1 month later... Recommended Song: David Archuleta - Crush

Mary woke up feeling sick, she went straight for the toilet and threw up. "ughh...that's disgusting." Mary went to the sink, put water in her mouth and spit it out. As she came out the washroom using her sleeve to wipe her mouth, she notice a note. Folded, the note reads:

Mary

Went to the studio to shoot a music video.

I love you so much!

I'll see you soon!

XOXO

Joey

Mary smiled at the note but started feeling sick again. She ran to the bathroom and repeated the same procedure she did in the bathroom. Mary thought in her mind, "Man I need to visit the doctors. I got to make an appointment today!"

Mary called her personal doctor in New York, the one that she and Joey now share. "Hello?" The secretary answered. "Hi! This is Mary Santiago calling for . I'd like to make an appointment." "Alright she is available in 20 minutes." "That's great, I'll be there in 20 mins."

15 mins later. Mary took a shower and got dressed. She left a note for Joey saying that she went out for a while. She didn't want to scare Joey by letting him know that she's heading to the doctor.

Mary headed to the doctors office where Dr. Youl was waiting for her. When she called Mary's name, Mary headed in and just from there she discover why she was sick.

30 mins later.

Joey came back home and called for Mary, "Mary, Sweetheart? I'm ready for some loving!" Joey started getting worried. But then he saw the note and read it and started wondering where she went.

Joey was sitting on the couch waiting for Mary. A door open and there was Mary holding the mail, one of them with her results from the doctor's appointment, and grocery.

"Hey honey." "Hey Joey, how are you?" "I'm good, I just came back from the grocery store. I got to go the washroom and get ready, Tami decided to swing by in New York and we're going for a movie. Is that okay?"

"Yep!" Mary headed to the bathroom and started changing. Joey went over to the mail and the grocery. "Banana, Watermelon, Bread...bill, bill, hello! What's this? General Clinic."Joey said in his mind. The envelope was already opened. Joey heard the shower running which means it's okay for him to see.

"Ok then." Joey started reading the envelope.

' GENERAL CLINIC July 10th, 2011

Mary Santiago have visited our clinic with a problem. She had filed a complaint that she has a sickness and vomiting. At 12:30 p.m. she visited Dr. Youl. Dr. Youl had done some tests and had received results and the answer to Mary sickness problem.

Mary Santiago is at least 4 weeks pregnant. She had requested a visit for July 24th 2011.

We hope to see Mary on the

requested date.

When Joey finished reading the letter. His eyes went in shock but then his mouth formed into a curl, the biggest grin he ever had. All his life he couldn't wait to be a father but even though Joey was 21 and Mary was now 20, he still was happy.

Joey put back the letter in the envelope and hid it with the other letters. Mary came out looking all dressed. "Hey Joey?" "Yeah Mary...wow! You look great!" Mary smiled and said, "Joey I won't be back for another 3 hours, after the movie we're going to head to dinner." "Ok bye." Mary left.

Joey flipped on the tv that said, "So you found out you're going to be a father!" Joey carefully watched the show.

4 hours later.

Mary came back home at 11 p.m. "Oh man, Joey must be starving. Joey? Are you home?"

"Over here!" Mary followed the decibels that directed to what used to be an empty room but filled with new furniture. "Joey?" "Mary I know the truth-" Mary broke down and started crying, "I'm so sorry Joey!" "Sorry, for what giving me a child, something what I wanted for a long time, for giving me a family of three...for now." "You mean you're not mad?" "NO! I'm happy! Mary I love you so much, I even went to the bank account and deposited 1 million just in case." Joey kissed Mary notifying that everything is going to be alright.

"But Joey, what about the dance academy?" Joey was thinking and said go for the next 4-5 months then take a break for a year and 3 months. Besides I mastered the training I'll help you and the money problem isn't going to be a problem considering my fans and my helpful singles, albums, videos, etc. I have god to thank for and you."

Mary was filled with tears. "Don't cry. But one final question, do you want to keep it?"

"How could you ask me that Joey? Of course I want to keep especially since its your child inside me, of course it's no one elses but it's you that make this pregnancy better."

Joey kissed Mary full on the lips, Mary knew everything was going to be alright. Joey broke away from the kiss, touching his nose with Mary's nose asking in a whisper, "So we're going to do this?" Mary nodded. Joey gave her another kiss and carried her to the bedroom to go to sleep. But all night Joey just kept kissing Mary's neck then...her stomach which there laid their child. Baby Joey Parker...along with Mary Santiago.


	6. Chapter 6 Packing

Chapter 6 Recommended Song: Selena Gomez - Tell me something I don't know

Ever since both Joey and Mary found out about the pregnancy, both of them have been taking careful procedures and precautions. They want their baby to come in the perfect way. "Mary!" Mary woke up after having a good night rest. "hmm...yes Joey?" Joey went up to Mary and kissed her forehead. Then her neck. Then her stomach which was covered by her silky night top. Mary started giggling and rest her hand on her stomach.

"What's going on?" "Breakfast, a healthy breakfast." Joey smiled. Joey lift his hand out to reach to Mary's hand so he could lead her to her breakfast.

"WOW! Joey this looks good and it's extremely healthy." There was a fruit salad fill with healthy fruits. Also had milk and a blueberry muffin. "It's our healthy baby and you, I'm concerned about sweetheart."

Mary started eating and Joey...well...all he could do is stare at her with a soft face on his look. Mary, mouthful of fruits, said, "What?" Joey took a sigh, "We have to go back to L.A." "Why?" "Because Joey Parker have to be there for the 3rd annual Joey Parker competition." Mary started laughing. "Oh yeah...I forgot about that Joey."

"I was hoping you could be there when I perform New Classic and dance with me." "Uh..."Mary started stuttering. "Spit it out Mary." "Joey I'm afraid." Joey gave a concerned but confused look, "Of dancing?" "No...it's just...I don't know if that would be okay for the baby."

"I knew you ask a question like that." Mary looked down. "That's why I called first thing when the clinic opened and I told her that you been practically dancing all your life and asked if it would be okay to dance still. She said it would be okay and it won't affect the baby in a negative way at all."

"Really?" "Of course, I care so much about our baby and you as well." "Aww..." Mary leaned into Joey lips with her lips and gave him a powerful kiss. When they finished and broke apart, Joey fished something in his mouth. When he pulled it out he said, "An orange wedge?" Mary started laughing.

"When do we leave Joey?" Joey started thinking. "Um...the day after tomorrow." "Sounds like a date!" Joey laughed.

Next Day

Joey and Mary started packing their clothes. "So when are we going to conform this pregnancy to everyone Joey?" "How about at the competition?" "Sure that is if Natalia and the freaks don't do anything. They could do anything since they found out about us, remember our encounter?"

Joey chuckled with a soft laugh, "Yeah...but that night turned out well, all for the best." Joey noticed Mary's frown. Joey went to Mary, "Mary don't worry okay, you're going to be my wife, my mother of my child, and I chose you because we were meant to be with each other. And look we're living with each other in our own penthouse and we made love everyday. But if anything does happen I will have them kicked out of the competition. FOR SURE!"

Joey looked serious at Mary and gave her a faint smile. Mary returned the smile and Joey kissed her. They started to lean and fell on the bed. "Wait Joey, we can't. I don't want our baby having little bumps." Joey laughed, "Yeah...if we can't do under can we still...kiss." Joey said smirking at Mary with his eyebrows up. Mary laughed and nodded. "OH THANK GOD!" Joey said kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7 Where's Mary pt 1

Chapter 7 Recommended Song: Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez - New Classic

Joey woke up and so did Mary at 8:34 a.m. Joey started singing while placing his hand on Mary stomach, Mary did the same procedure as Joey:

j.p. - your the new classic

m.s. - your the new p.y.t.

j.p - stands for paid

m.s. - young and

j,p. - trying everything

j.p./m.s. - just to touch their dreams

Mary rolled her head to look at the clock,"Oh my gosh Joey, we got to get going."

Joey and Mary got up and got dressed. Joey carried the bags and Mary locked the door and headed to their private jet.

Joey put the bags in the jet while Mary slept on the plane. A few hours later the jet landed in L.A.

The night was approaching and the competition was just getting started. Joey, Dustin, Tami, and Mary were backstage. They were greeting all the dancers. "Ok guys we wish you luck and whoever wins...well let's say this...you're all winners for trying and doing your best. Alright it's our cue to go out so good luck!" Everybody started cheering. Tami went out of the backstage and headed into the crowd.

When Mary was going to follow Tami, she got grabbed by someone who covered her mouth and dragged her to a vacant room.

When Tami looked behind her, she thought that Mary would be there with her but when she wasn't there she thought she wanted to see Joey in a more clearer view.

"Where am I?" Mary questioned. "You're with us!" "Natalia, Bree, Brit?" Mary was scared.

"Ha ha ha yeah! It's Dustin and the Joey Parker!" Dustin announced. Everybody started screaming, especially the girls and the dude who vomit when Joey Parker first came into their high school.

"Alright before we got to the contestants, we got a performance by Joey Parker and his fiance, sorry ladies but he still loves ya, so give it up!" Everybody started cheering. The music started playing and Joey started singing the first 4 verses and when it came to the chorus, Joey and Mary were suppose to sing it together but Joey sang it alone then he noticed that Mary wasn't there.

"Whoa hold it...hold it!" They stopped. Joey ran to Dustin and asked him, "Where's Mary?"


	8. Chapter 8 Where's Mary pt 2

Chapter 8 Recommended Song: T.I. feat Justin Timberlake - Dead and Gone

"You know what, you stole my man, you're going to marry my man...not unless your dead." "You wouldn't dare Natalia." "Try me. Go for the guts...the stomach." Brie and Britt held Mary in a firm grip so Natalia could punch her.

"No Natalia any where but the stomach!" Natalia had a sarcastic look on her face, "Did you hear that girls anywhere but the stomach. So you know where to hit. THE STOMACH!"

"NO!" Mary yelled. Natalia punched really hard on the stomach.

Joey asked into the microphone for Tami. "Tami where's Mary?" "I thought she was on the stage so she could be near you." Tami replied. Tami came up to the stage but when she got there both Dustin and Tami heard a faint scream that said no. Joey didn't hear anything since he was talking and asking questions.

Dustin and Tami went towards that scream and open the door and they saw Natalia punching Mary while the brat twins held her. Tami and Dustin said stop and took a firm grab of Brit and Bree (Tami got them) and Dustin a firm grip on Natalia. "Come on." Mary held a firm but loose grip on her stomach mouthing two words. "My baby"

Tami, Dustin, Natalia, Brie, Brit, and a very hurt Mary came. When Joey saw Mary, Joey looked relief until he saw her face. He went up to Mary and said, "Are you ok?" Mary replied to Joey but in a soft voice. "I...I want to go to the hospital." Joey gave a concerned face then Dustin told Joey, "Huh...Joey do you want to know why Mary wants to go to the hospital?" Joey hugging Mary, "Yeah."

"Well we - me and Tami - went to this closed door where we heard a scream, which it seemed to be Mary's. When we opened the door we saw Brie and Brit holding Mary while Natalia was punching Mary...in the stomach."

Joey let go of Mary and his face turned into anger. "WHAT! You're telling me that they were trying to kill my wife and my unborn child too!,"Everyone gasped. Joey turned to the audience and back to Natalia, " Oh yeah, after the performance, Mary and I were going to tell you that we're expecting a child, 1 month into the pregnancy and now Natalia almost killed them."

Joey turned to Mary, "We're going to the hospital now, oh and Natalia, Brie and Brit, you're disquJoeyfied!" Everybody started cheering for Joey and Mary and some booed for Natalia, Brie, and Brit.

"Oh my gosh! You almost killed my best friend's baby!" "Yeah! What's wrong with you! You know that she and Joey are meant to be! So be happy, don't kill her then be happy!"

"You know what! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Before Mary and Joey went in to the limo, "I told you I would give them a punishment." Joey said. Mary had mixed tears making her look like she's happy and sad. "Let's go to the hospital." "Then straight from there we're going to head home!"


	9. Chapter 9 Hospital and Home

Chapter 9. Recommend Song: Britney Spears - Stronger

Joey and Mary were silent in the waiting room. "Ms. Mary Parker." A nurse called. "That's me...err..us." Mary and Joey went to the room.

"Hi, I'm doctor Gula. You must be Mary checking up on the baby? Am I right?" Mary nodded. "Well lay back and we'll do some check ups."

"So what happen that made you so concern." Mary started crying. Joey filled in for her, "My ex-girlfriend and her evil stepsisters took Mary to a vacant room and started punching her especially in the stomach because they were jealous that I'm her soon to be husband."

"That's terrible, wait...you're Joey Parker...oh well I can tell why they're jealous. Anyways you'll be glad to know that I don't see anything wrong with the baby and it's perfectly good looking, no bumps or bruises. This is because you're only 4-5 weeks and for 10-15 weeks baby's are kept safe and sound by a cushiony layer. So your good to go!"

Mary and Joey were so happy, they thanked the doctor and left. Mary and Joey went into the limo and they were sent to the jet.

Mary was so silent during the flight. "Mary-" Joey started. "Joey you don't know how scared I felt, I'd be okay if they were punching me in the face or legs, but not the stomach. I couldn't defend physical for myself."

Joey hugged Mary and said, "Mary...I'm so sorry I should have known." Mary started sobbing as well as Joey, "It's not your fault." "No but it's definitely their fault!"

The whole time Joey and Mary just held each other in their own arms all the ride and when they went home they just laid straight to bed.


	10. Chapter 10 Apologize

Chapter 10 Recommended Song: Timberland ft. One Republic - Apologize

Mary woke up sobbing very softly onto her side. Joey turned over, put his hands on her stomach and resting his head on her shoulder. "Mary I know it hurts but...it's over...and it's never going to happen anymore...I promise." Joey started kissing her shoulder, then her neck, but Mary stood up.

" Joey don't you get it? Natalia could try anything to get rid of me." "But she's NOT going to and I'm going to MAKE SURE OF IT!" Joey started yelling and making a promise of every word. Mary went to Joey and hugged him making sure that she believes him.

Joey gladly hugged her back. Crying as well said, "Sorry...I'm so sorry, but now we're going to live a new life. Husband, wife, mother, father, child, and dancers." Mary and Joey smiled at each other. Then they shared another kiss.

Mary was sitting on the couch watching a little television. "Mary?" "Yeah Joey?" "I'm got to go back to the recording studio...I'll be back in an hour." "Ok...I love you." "I love you too."

Mary was flipping channels till she saw E.T. (Entertainment Tonight).

"Hello my name is Mary Hart and welcome to Entertainment tonight! Today we got the exclusive details on the hottest dance couple! That's right! The recently for 2 years engaged couple Joey and Mary...Parker! It turns out they were attending to the annual Joey Parker dance competition. Where the lucky winner, who happens to be David Jones, gets a scholarship to the Manhattan Dance Academy. It turns out there was a shocking result and secret.

It turns out that Mary Santiago had been kidnapped by three contestants goes by Brie and Brit Blatt and Natalia, Joey's ex. It seems that the three were tormenting, physically, Mary where in the beginning Joey and Mary had to go to the hospital because Mary...is pregnant, at least one month. And the punches were at the stomach. TERRIBLE, hopefully that they're -" Mary turned off the tv.

She sobbing very softly. And grasping her stomach but in a gentle touch. All of a sudden she heard the doorbell ring. Mary went to the door and opened it and saw that it was Joey with a bouquet of roses that he pulled from behind. "Don't cry." Joey wiped the tears and kissed her. Mary rose her arms, twined her fingers in Joey's hair, deepening the kiss they shared.

"How's the baby?" Mary let go of Joey and saw Tami, Dustin, and...Natalia. Natalia was the one asking the question.

"The baby's fine, no negative changes happened." Mary and Joey holding on to each other having serious looks on their face.

Tami hit Natalia's back very playfully. Natalia moved up a bit thanks to Tami's hit and the laws of gravity. "Ow...okay...I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry...I...I didn't know that you and Joey...were...pregnant. I would have stopped but my anger got to my head. So...I'm sorry."

"..." Mary and Joey were thinking. "We forgive you...Natalia." Mary said but still with a serious look in her face. Natalia went up to Joey and whispered. "If things don't work out, give me a call." Saying seductively while slipping her number in his coat. Everyone had disgusted looks on her face.

Joey took the piece of paper with her number and started ripping it to tiny shreds, then threw it on her jacket, then saying, "Good-bye Natalia." Natalia had an anger face, scoffed - thinking that it would work on him - left. Tami closed the door and went to hug Mary. Mary gladly took the hug, Dustin also joined.

When they let go all Mary could say is thank you. Tami said, "For what?" "For stopping Natalia and rescuing me." "We would do anything for you Mary! And we're going to be there for the baby."

"Thanks guys I...got to barf!" Mary ran to the bathroom. "This is going to be one long, stinky, but a miraculous pregnancy.


	11. Chapter 11 Another trip to the doctors!

Chapter 11 Recommended Song: Sam Sparro - Black and Gold

3 months passed since Mary and Joey's incident with Natalia and the apology. Today is the day that Mary and Joey were going to see the baby and they decided to take Tami and Dustin with them, but they want their privacy in their appointment.

"Joey are you ready yet?, we got to get going." "I'm almost ready." Mary heard a doorbell. When she opened the door she saw Tami and Dustin. "Hey guys." "Hey Mary, are you ready to see baby Parker?" Tami asked. Mary giggled, "You know I am!"

"Okay I'm ready!" "Let's go!" Joey, Mary, Tami, and Dustin head into the limo and went straight to 's office.

They were all waiting. Mary rest her head on Joey's shoulder, "I'm so nervous Joey." Joey held her hand, looked at Mary and kissed her head, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker?" Joey and Mary got up and went to the office. "Good Luck!" Dustin said.

"Okay Mary you're at least 4 months pregnant so we can see the baby..." said while putting the blue gel and moving it around. "Or can we say babies?"

Joey and Mary shot their eyes up on the screen and saw two babies. Joey stuttered. "B-Babies...two...as in twins?" Joey blushed a bit when Mary started to softly laugh. "Let me get you a picture."

After the doctor gave the picture to Joey and Mary, they show the picture to Tami and Dustin.

"Oh my gosh, twins...and they look...beautiful." Tami said in awe. Dustin added, "Yeah Man...hey what are you going to name the babies?"

Mary and Joey looked at each other. "We'll think and sleep on it."

Tami and Dustin went to lunch for a date while Joey and Mary took a stroll near a park with a beautiful view of the river and sun setting with sculptures there.

"What should we name our babies?" Joey asked Mary. "Well there's a chance that it could be two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl. So lets choose two boy names and two girls. You handle boys, I handle girls." Mary suggested.

Joey was thinking, "How about Drew Parker, first boy, and if there's another Daniel Parker." Mary smiled, "I'm in love with those names Joey."

"Ok how about you Mary, what are the girls name?" Joey said looking at Mary, smirking.

Mary noticed the look and nudged Joey in the head with a soft fist. "Well for the first girl it would be Emma Parker, and if there two then the other one will be call Maria Parker."

"Beautiful, so if it's boy and boy ; Drew and Daniel Parker, and if it's girl and girl ; Emma and Maria Parker." Joey said. "And...if it's a boy and girl ; Drew and Emma Parker. I hope it's a boy and girl. I like to have one of each." Mary said. "Me too...but we can only wait for one more month."

Joey kissed Mary on the forehead as they kept walking.


	12. Chapter 12 One of each!

Chapter 12 Recommended Song: Train - Soul Sister

A month passed by and a lot has happened. Dustin proposed to Tami and she accepted, as soon as the twins are born, the wedding will be in a year. Mary's stomach got a little huger than before but she was glowing and the best thing about being pregnant, Joey said, if someone says you're fat, you say no I'm carrying a miracle...times two...and their not! HA HA! (i'm sorry I thought that would be funny)

Today was the day that Joey and Mary were going to find out the sex of the babies, praying, they're hoping for a boy and a girl. Tami and Dustin couldn't come since they were planning the wedding.

When Mary and Joey got into the clinic and they're names were called by the doctor and did the exact same procedure looking at the babies.

"Well will you like the sex of the babies?" The doctor said. "Well that's why we are here!" Joey said while the doctor was laughing.

"Okay the first baby is... a girl!" Mary and Joey cheered, "And the other baby," the doctor continued, "...a boy!" Mary and Joey were so happy and pleased because this is what they wanted.

When they left, they went back home. They called Tami and Dustin, "Hello?" "Hey Tami! Me and Joey came back and we found out the sex of our babies!" "OH MY GOSH! What are they?" Mary laughed and said, "It's a boy...and a girl!" "CONGRATULATIONS Mary!" "Thanks Tami!" "Mary me and Dustin still have some more planning but I'll call you back later." "Ok!" They both hanged up.

"Oh Mary I love you so much." Joey came up giving a kiss, covering his lips with hers.

"Hey I got to go to my baby's exercise class I'll be back at 9 p.m." "Ok!" Joey said. As soon as Mary left Joey went to the fridge and started taking out different kind of food and turned on the stove.

Mary was thinking about her future when she was taking her class. 'Man I didn't know how lucky I was. Married to Joey and having his kids.'

"Ok girls lets turn to our right." Mary did what the instructor said.

45 mins later.

Class was over and Mary headed home. When she got home she call for Joey but there was no response. She called once again then she noticed a note on the refrigerator. It says:

-Mary meet me in the balcony. j.p.

Mary smiled then she went to the balcony. There she saw Joey all prepped up, like how he looked when he proposed to her. Mary stepped down and Joey lend out his hand, Mary took the hand and Joey sat her down pulling her chair out. Mary sat down as well as Joey.

Joey kept holding Mary's hand, Mary asking Joey, "Joey what's going on?" "I thought I set you up a dinner date to show how beautiful you are no matter what." Mary leaned to kiss Joey and they kissed. Beautiful but soft then they pulled away when Tami came with a violin. "Oh my gosh." Mary smiled but Tami shushed her so she could enjoy the date. The food looked good, the view looked good, the flowers looked good, and Mary and Joey...looked great.


	13. Chapter 13 She's BACK!

Chapter 13 Recommended Song: Neyo - Because of You

3 months past by and Mary was now 8, almost nine months pregnant. She was getting ready to pop anytime. Mary and Joey already had their baby shower and bought more items for the baby including a camera, baby monitors, etc.

Mary went to the grocery store with Tami who was helping her to get some baby food.

Joey was coming from the gym and as he entered in his penthouse suite he called for Mary. "I'm over here babe!" Joey heard the voice which made his nerve system telling for him to go to the master bed room.

When Joey came into the bedroom he was taking his shirt not able to see anything but purple. "Here let me help you with that." The purple shirt was gone and Joey's eyes widened. "Natalia?" She nodded but again in a seductive way. "I told you I'll be back.

Mary came home after Tami dropped her off and left her with two light weight bags. She opened the door and when she opened it she saw Joey shirtless holding a firm grip of Natalia who was in the same skimpy cocktail dress. Mary dropped the bags and tears came and said in a soft voice, "J-Joey?"

Joey looked at Mary and his eyes widened, "M-Mary! It's not what it looks like. Natalia leave!" "Ok Joey but I'll remember the hour we spent." Natalia said leaving in a seductive way.

Mary closed the door behind her. Joey went up, "Mary-" "DON'T Mary ME!" Joey looked shocked and forget pregnancy can cause hormones but this might not be it. Mary started crying, "Joey...we're expecting twins very soon...I don't want to talk now. Just...leave me." Joey was shocked but he had to leave for another recording so he told her that but he also told that he's going to be back in half n hour.

Mary sobbed for 5 minutes then she went to the bedroom where she saw Joey's purple's shirt. Then she noticed the mini crib and a...camera! Mary reached to take the camera and rewind it from the last 20 mins.

When she played the video she saw proof...proof that Joey didn't cheat on her. It showed Natalia taking Joey's shirt off then Natalia leaning Joey on the bed and Joey pushing her off, screaming and telling her to get off, and also saying most romantic things about Mary and how much he loves her. At the end Joey grabbed onto Natalia almost hurting her. Telling her to get out.

Mary shut the video and starting crying happy tears. When Joey came home, he saw Mary crying. "Mary I swear I didn't do anything at all. I love you and our twins so much and Natalia was there I didn't know."

Mary just stood there silent. Joey had tears in his eyes saying, "Mary...please say something."

Mary was silent for a while then she said. "...My water broke."


	14. Chapter 14 Here they come!

Chapter 14 Recommended Song: Mother Prayer

Joey was in shock, "OMG! Mary YOU"RE WATER BROKE!" "Joey...that's what I said...ouch! Oh my this hurts alot! " "Come on we got to get you to the hospital!"

Joey grabbed Mary's bag and carried her into his porsche. Joey floored it and headed straight to the hospital. "Hello we're the Parkers and my wife just went into labor!" "OH MY GOSH!" Squeezing Joey's hand really hard.

Mary and Joey got dressed, gave her medication, and the doctor came in. "Hello Mary!" "SHUT UP DOCTOR AND GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" The doctor laughed and said, "Gladly!"

Mary started pushing as Joey held one of her legs and a nurse holding the other. "Come on Mary you can do it baby!" Mary pushed and pushed then...

"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!" The doctor showed the baby to Joey and Mary as both of them cried with happiness until Mary started screaming again. Joey went to cut the umbilical cord and went back holding onto Mary's leg again.

Mary started pushing really hard again. "Oh Joey THIS REALLY HURTS! CAN YOU PLEASE PUSH FOR ME!" "I'm sorry Mary I..I can't!" "I HATE YOU!"

"Come on Mrs. Parker push!" "ARGHH!" Mary pushed really hard and then it's a girl!

Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Parker you have two beautiful healthy babies! Boy and Girl!

Mary headed to sleep. Joey called Tami and Dustin and they came rushing. Two hours later. Mary started moaning and waking up while Joey kissed her on the forehead. "Hey mommy." "Hey daddy, where are our two precious babies?" Joey pointed two finger making a y shape. Mary turned her head and saw Dustin and Tami holding the babies.

"Hey guys!" Tami and Dustin said to her, "Hey Mommy!" Mary laughed. "Oh their beautiful Mary." A nurse came in, "Hi! Sorry for interrupting, but I need the names of the babies if you have them?" Mary looked at Joey, "Yep!" He said. "May I have the boys name?" Joey said, " Drew Jay Parker." "Great and the girl?" Mary answered saying, "Emma Santiago Parker." "Gorgeous, thanks."

After 3 days, Mary got instructions of how to take care of the babies. Joey and Mary put the sleeping babies in their car seats. Joey and Mary got into their car and drove off knowing their family life starts now.


	15. Chapter 15 A perfect begin to an end 'M'

Chapter 15 Recommended Song: John Legend - Good Morning

It's been 6 months since the babies been home and they just came back from Tami and Dustin's wedding.

Joey opened the door, "Well that was a beautiful wedding!" Joey strolled the sleeping babies in. "Yeah...let get these babies into their crib."

Joey and Mary took the babies in the baby room and laid them. They turned on the baby monitor. Joey and Mary sat in the living room. Mary asking Joey, "So what should we do now?" Joey gave Mary a smirking look. Mary returned the look and went to kiss Joey. Joey lifted Mary's legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.

Joey laid Mary down on the bed and started kissing her neck and moving his fingers to unzip her purple dress and it came down. Mary started loosening his tie and his dress shirt then unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants.

Joey started kissing in Mary's chest while he unhooked her bra and started sucking softly. "Oh Joey!" Mary's underwear got pulled down by Joey's slender fingers. Joey started kissing Mary as he traveled down and down. Then put her in his mouth and went really fast. Mary moaned and moaned. Mary pulled Joey's boxer really fast since Joey kept fingering her.

Mary put her mouth into his penis and greedily started sucking. Joey moaned. 'OH Mary!" Mary giggled.

Joey flipped Mary and got up, getting ready to position himself. Joey kissed Mary and seconds before the thrust, Mary broke apart and told him to stop. She then grabbed a condom, she wanted to have another child but maybe when the twins were at least 2 or 3.

Joey smiled and put it on then he kissed Mary one more time and then...he thrusted into her. Mary moaned, "Oh Joey yes! Faster...faster." Joey went faster and then went weak and fell on the bed. "That was wonderful!" "You know I think we got lucky with this life twined together when we got together...that night when we danced...and when we made love of that midnight encounter...I love you Mary." Mary kissed Joey and fell asleep in his arms.

"Wah-Wah!" Joey and Mary woke up, well I better get my sweethearts. Joey tugged on her arm then he slowly leaned into her and kissed her.

"Those new cries...are our new start to our new family and life together." Mary smiled and kissed Joey.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thanks for reading! Please Comment on Story! POSITIVE REVIEWS! :):):):):):):_****_)_****_:):):):):)_**


End file.
